wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
קובץ:Seo In Young Feat. Zion. T - Thinking Of You
Description ★ Download on iTunes (Music) : https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/saeng-gagna-single/id930795704 서인영이 새 싱글 '생각나'로 돌아온다. 지난 해 10월 발표 한 '나를 사랑해줘' 이후 딱 1년 만에 신곡을 발표하는 서인영은 한층 더 따뜻한 음악으로 대중을 찾는다. 신곡 '생각나'는 Zion.T(자이언티)와의 콜라보레이션 곡으로 올 가을을 따뜻하게 물들일 예정이다. 서인영과 자이언티는 뛰어난 가창력, 특별한 보컬 톤, 과감한 패션 등 의외의 공통 분모가 많은 아티스트들. 남다른 개성으로 전혀 어울릴 것 같지 않던 두 사람은 이번 곡 '생각 나'를 통해 독특한 케미를 보여준다. 자이언티는 언더와 오버 그라운드를 종횡무진하며 최고의 주가를 올리고 있는 실력파 보컬리스트. 특히 언더그라운드에서부터 차근차근 쌓아올린 그의 실력은 대중 뿐 아니라 주변 아티스트들에게도 인정 받고 있다. 수 많은 스타들의 러브콜을 받고 있는 자이언티는 그간 지드레곤, 다이나믹듀오, 엠블랙, 인피니트, 스윙스 등 다수의 아티스트 앨범에 프로듀싱과 피쳐링으로 참여 한 바 있다. 여성 보컬리스트의 곡에 참여하는 것은 서인영의 신곡 '생각나'가 처음인 것으로 알려져 더욱 기대를 불러 모으고 있다. 서인영은 이번 곡 '생각나'를 통해 '여자' 서인영, '가수' 서인영에 더욱 충실한 모습을 보이고자 한다는 포부를 밝혔다. 'Anymore', 'let's Dance', '헤어지자', '나를 사랑해줘' 등 다양한 음악적 시도를 서슴치 않았던 서인영은 '생각나'를 통해 그녀만의 음악적 행보를 이어간다. 서인영은 '생각나'를 통해 직접 작사에 참여하며 자신의 이야기를 솔직하게 풀어 놓는다. 연예인으로서 강인해 보이는 겉 모습과 달리 '여자'로서 느끼는 감정들을 담담하게 노래했다. '생각나'는 '소울(Soul)'을 느낄 수 있는 곡. 전반적으로 인간적이고 따뜻한 분위기를 자아낸다. 둔탁하지만 부드러운 드럼 사운드 위에 그루브한 베이스라인이 곡을 이끈다. 이와 더불어 가을의 아련함을 느낄 수 있는 기타 솔로라인과 4인조 스트링 세션이 곡의 완성도를 더했다. 특히 1970년대 흥행하던 소울 음악을 재해석한 이번 곡은 최대한 기계음을 배제하고 각각의 악기를 옛 방식으로 녹음 하는 등 디테일한 부분까지 놓치지 않았다. 또한 서인영은 자신의 패션 감각을 살려 비주얼 디렉터로도 앨범에 참여했다. 1960년대 패션 아이콘 '트위기'를 오마주한 콘셉트 포토로 화제를 모은 서인영은 이번 곡을 통해 '빈티지 패션 내공'의 진수를 보여준다. 전반적인 스타일부터 세세한 액세서리, 메이크업에 이르기까지 완성도 높은 스타일을 직접 기획했다. 이번 곡에서 서인영은 60년대의 스타일에 최근 각종 패션 브랜드 콜렉션에서 각광받고 있는 클래식코드를 결합하여 서인영만의 트렌디한 빈티지 무드를 재창조했다. 서인영은 새 싱글 '생각나'에서 싱어이자 작사가, 비주얼 디렉터로 활약했다. '가수' 서인영이 가장 잘 할 수 있는 음악이자 '여자' 서인영의 감정을 솔직히 담은 이번 곡 '생각나'는 한층 더 성숙한 서인영의 모든 것을 엿볼 수 있는 음악이다. Seo In Young - Thinking Of You Seo In Young come backs with the new single, ‘Thinking Of You’. ‘Thinking Of You’, collaborated with Zion.T is going to color this autumn with its warmth. Seo In Young and Zion. T shares lots in common like good singing skill, unique vocal tone, bold fashion style and etc. This song will show you how they match. CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자/제작/유통부터 콘서트/페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו